The present invention relates generally to semiconductor fingerprint detectors, and more particularly to improvements in the structure of a fingerprint detection surface used on a fingerprint detector device, and its method of manufacture.
A capacitive distance sensor is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,862, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The capacitive distance sensor disclosed in this patent is particularly useful in semiconductor fingerprint detectors. The present invention provides an improvement in the structure of the surface that is provided for contact with the fingerprint of the user. FIGS. 1 and 2 herein correspond to FIGS. 1 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,862, and are briefly described below to facilitate an understanding of the present invention.